batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Christian Bale)/Gallery
''Batman Begins'' Film Stills batman-begins-20050526092909546.jpg|Bruce's father brings him to safety. BD-S-7246.jpg|Bruce kneeling by his parent's dead bodies. BATMAN_BEGINS-085.jpg|Young Bruce in the police station. Batman-begins-20050526092909046.jpg|Bruce shortly after his parents' funeral. 073.jpg BD-3967.jpg wayne_BD-1164.jpg BATMAN_BEGINS-094.jpg BATMAN_BEGINS-095.jpg BATMAN_BEGINS-093.jpg batmanbook1.jpg BATMAN_BEGINS-149.jpg b_16.jpg Szenenbild08jpeg700x4545dt.jpg batmanb06.jpg Batman-begins-20050526092932483.jpg BATMAN BEGINS-124.jpg batmanbook6.jpg batmanbook4.jpg wbatman5.jpg Ra's_Bruce.jpg 2995vg.jpg szenenbild07jpeg700x4665to.jpg b_22.jpg 047.jpg batman-begins-20050526092908546.jpg huge.jpg 2436ay.jpg 0000f033.jpg wbatman41.jpg 00005er1.jpg Bb fotogr058.jpg Batman-begins-20050526092926233.jpg BD-6304.jpg 033.jpg Batman-begins-20050526092902280.jpg BATMAN BEGINS-090.jpg 940.jpg bbnew17.jpg Batmanbegins11.jpg B 19.jpg Bbnew111he.jpg 013.jpg Batsbegins04.jpg BMVisualGuide2.jpg 02.jpg Batman_(Earth-Nolan)19.jpg batcard.jpg Batbegins05.jpg b_06.jpg B 19.jpg 078.jpg batdawn.jpg coolcar.jpg car.jpg B_01.jpg B_10.jpg 190434-batman_400.jpg batsbegins00e.jpg Bbnew13.jpg M0020017 sc49916W600-.jpg begins_batman_rain.jpg batmanbegins07.jpg Szenenbild06jpeg466x7008nd.jpg Batbeg49.jpg bbnew12.jpg hot.jpg Batman07sized.jpg Batmanbegins00.jpg 756a2c1f.jpg Batman-begins-20050526092905858.jpg Batman crane.jpg batman-begins-20050526092906827.jpg Batman_rachel.jpg batwings.jpg Batman_Begins-3.jpg szenenbild01jpeg700x2974rv.jpg Begins_suit.jpg 60763-batman_400.jpg Empire1.jpg bbnew16.jpg bbnew37ml.jpg b_18.jpg BD-S-6497R.jpg 050.jpg 065.jpg bale1.jpg batman_001_bg.jpg batman_002_bg.jpg 061.jpg b_09.jpg bat13.jpg 072.jpg b_23.jpg bat17.jpg BATMAN_BEGINS-025.jpg BD-S-9725.jpg batsbegins00a.jpg BD-S-9748.jpg Batman glides.jpg B_14.jpg Batmanleap.jpg Bbnew1.jpg Bbnew2.jpg Bbnew7.jpg Batman brawl 1110213378.jpg Bb fotogr063.jpg 377px-60055-batman 400.jpg Batmanbook13.jpg Batmanflight.jpg yum.jpg b_17.jpg 075.jpg 063.jpg Batman-begins-20050526092925577 640.jpg Batman-begins05.jpg Promotional Photos BATMAN_BEGINS-087.jpg BATMANBEGINS006.jpg BATMANBEGINS005B.jpg BATMANBEGINS005.jpg BATMANBEGINS002.jpg BATMA.jpg Batma9fz.jpg Empire10.jpg 178a0mz.jpg BATMANBEGINS011.jpg BATMAN BEGINS-084.jpg Batsbegins003.jpg Bale-costume-1.jpg BATMAN BEGINS-153.jpg Bofwallpaper113em0mx.jpg Batsbegins001.jpg Batsbegins00.jpg Batsbegins0z.jpg BatsBegins3.jpg BatsBegins4.jpg BatsBegins6.jpg BatsBegins8.jpg Batsbegins91hn.jpg BatsBegins5.jpg BatsBegins.jpg Batsbegins002.jpg Batsbegins007.jpg Beginsbatmanpic2.jpg Batmanbegins bats.jpg Batman-Begins-Poster-1-1024x768.jpg Concept Art ArtofBatmanbegins.jpg BatmanBeginsart1.jpg batmanbeginsart2.jpg batmanbeginsart3.jpg batmanbeginsart4.jpg batmanbeginsart5.jpg 7.jpg Batmanonledge.jpg Batmanonscaffold.jpg scan0003.jpg scan0006B2.jpg scan0012B2.jpg scan0013B2.jpg BM1.jpg Promotional art Eurocom.jpg|Eurocom video game wallpaper ''The Dark Knight'' Film Stills 65279896vy7.jpg DK-0108.jpg dk0007pg2.jpg dk0048rt2.jpg dk0167.jpg dk100247.jpg dk100302.jpg The-Dark-Knight_66055494.jpg The-Dark-Knight_db1fabb2.jpg dk0030ad4.jpg dk100257.jpg The-Dark-Knight_a1464785.jpg The-Dark-Knight_fbbf0382.jpg 000pzkaa.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-14-01h17m41s253.png 000q0krt.jpg batmancar.jpg Bruce Wayne.jpg dk100337.jpg dk100255.jpg dk100256.jpg thedarkknight32qu6.jpg 000hparp.jpg 000pqk65.jpg batmanstick.png ofr69x.jpg thedarkknight16cl6.jpg thedarkknight25qj6.jpg The-Dark-Knight_f23f9778.jpg The-Dark-Knight_d1ceda55.jpg The-Dark-Knight_2e2de2a7.jpg hahahabatman.jpg dk100219.jpg batmanstick2.png 000ph3tb.jpg 20573_Clipboard10_122_1113lo.jpg Bruce&Alfred.jpg The-Dark-Knight_68d021dc.jpg 221bs.jpg 747d.jpg DK-0098.jpg dk0014bt6.jpg dk0028rb9.jpg TDK11.jpg DK-0127.jpg dk0193.jpg dk100287.jpg scan7.jpg 000ptpg8.jpg dk0009xu9.jpg dk0059je0.jpg dk0147.jpg dk0175.jpg dk0194.jpg dk100204.jpg dk100289.jpg dk100343.jpg tdk0812lh9.jpg The-Dark-Knight_515ab85f.jpg DK-0113.jpg DK-0123.jpg DK-0128.jpg dk0190.jpg dk100272.jpg dk100360.jpg Batman pic.JPG tdk186xu5.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-14-01h20m11s222.png 45085_DK-29700_122_1016lo.jpg tdktoq8.jpg dk100388.jpg 000hsf7sbz4.jpg 000pwa9h.jpg batmangr.jpg DK-0111.jpg dk0140.jpg dk14292ey0.jpg dk100261.jpg The-Dark-Knight_f335ad22.jpg thedarkknight29jk2.jpg 000hctfysy2.jpg batpod2.jpg dk0165.jpg The-Dark-Knight_c804f416.jpg DK-0122.jpg dk0141.jpg DK-18293.jpg TDKbatpod1.jpg Tdk-hk7.jpg Dk0054ew6.jpg Dk0183.jpg DK-0100-1.jpg Darkkcelebutopia1.jpg Dk100393.jpg DK-0131.jpg 5ec3881e.jpg dk0027wv9.jpg dk0055ri7.jpg dk0056wl7.jpg dk100214.jpg dk100215.jpg dk100216.jpg DK-0110.jpg 29f2z2r.jpg 0015000dk.jpg DK-0132.jpg dk0012hr1.jpg dk0032ph4.jpg dk0189.jpg dk100295.jpg dk100296.jpg dk100298.jpg dk100300.jpg Picture001.jpg DK-17995.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-14-01h18m55s237.png dk100366.jpg dk100357.jpg brucebook1.jpg dk0181.jpg Tdkbatpod2.jpg dk0188.jpg DK-0103.jpg DK-0126.jpg dk0036cr8.jpg 000511dy.jpg dk0033mu9.jpg dk0142.jpg dk0185.jpg dk100203.jpg dk100217.jpg dk100277.jpg dk100309.jpg DK-0125.jpg DK-0098.jpg Dk0185.jpg Dk0142.jpg Dk0033mu9.jpg 000511dy.jpg Dk0036cr8.jpg DK-0126.jpg Promotional Photos Batmanstudio01.jpg Batmanstudio02.jpg Batmanstudio03.jpg Batmanstudio04.jpg Batmanstudio05.jpg Batmanstudio06.jpg Batmanstudio07.jpg Batmanstudio08.jpg Batmanstudio09.jpg Batmanstudio10.jpg Batmanstudio11.jpg Batmanstudio12.jpg Batmanstudio13.jpg Batmanstudio14.jpg Batmanstudio16.jpg Batmanstudio17.jpg Batmanstudio18.jpg Batmanstudio19.jpg Batmanstudio20.jpg Batmanstudio21.jpg Batmanstudio22.jpg Batmanstudio23.jpg Batmanstudio24.jpg Batmanstudio25.jpg Batmanstudio26.jpg Batmanstudio27.jpg Batmanstudio28.jpg Batmanstudio29.jpg Batmanstudio30.jpg Batmanstudio31.jpg Batmanstudio32.jpg Batmanstudio33.jpg Batmanstudio34.jpg Batmanstudio35.jpg Batmanstudio36.jpg Batmanstudio37.jpg Batmanstudio38.jpg Batmanstudio39.jpg Batmanstudio40.jpg Batmanstudio41.jpg Batmanstudio42.jpg Batmanstudio43.jpg Batmanstudio44.jpg Batmanstudio45.jpg Batmanstudio46.jpg Batmanstudio47.jpg Batmanstudio48.jpg Batmanstudio49.jpg Batmanstudio50.jpg Batmanstudio51.jpg Batmanstudio52.jpg Batmanstudio53.jpg Batmanstudio54.jpg Batmanstudio55.jpg Batmanstudio56.jpg Batmanstudio57.jpg Batmanstudio58.jpg Batmanstudio59.jpg Batmanstudio60.jpg Newbattysuit-1.jpg Batmanstudio61.jpg Batmanstudio62.jpg Batmanstudio63.jpg Batmanstudio64.jpg Tdkpicture134ei5.png Movie TDK x37.jpg dark_knight_wallpaper_gotham_city.jpg Concept Art darkknightillustration14.jpg darkknightvehicleillustration1.jpg The-Dark-Knight_4247977d.jpg The-Dark-Knight_c0b5a64c.jpg The-Dark-Knight_b93ad20c.jpg The-Dark-Knight_23231a90.jpg The-Dark-Knight_91dadd90.jpg darkknightcostumeillustrations3.jpg darkknightcostumeillustrations4.jpg tdk-jul10-concept-art-2.png The-Dark-Knight_41fdaa0b.jpg The-Dark-Knight_62b5d3e5.jpg The-Dark-Knight_67f126c9.jpg ''The Dark Knight Rises'' Film Stills TDKR_R3SlF.jpg|Bruce Wayne. TDKR-Wayne Pennyworth.jpg|Bruce and Alfred. TDKR_DlVvQ.jpg|Bruce inside the Batcave. 96Evp.jpg|Bruce & Alfred inside The Batcave. TDKR_2FxHV.jpg|Bruce & Selina at the masquerade ball. DKR Bruce and Selina.jpg|Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Q6ac1.jpg TDKR Lucius and Bruce.jpg|Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne. TDKR_PK6fx.jpg|Lucius shows Bruce the prototype aircraft "The Bat". Bruce Wayne TDKR.jpg Gjy0k.jpg TDKRBatpodBatman.jpg Batman on Batpod TDKR.jpg Batman Empire.jpg 198138_492468344127114_1908392833_n.jpg 9ILCG.jpg DKR Batman.jpg TDKR Batman111.jpg 526936_492468870793728_2110268526_n.jpg TDKR 1340926.jpg TheBat Cat-Batman.jpg TDKR EW.jpg TDKRbatman.jpg TDKR_TheBat.jpg|Batman returns to the Batcave with The Bat. TDKR_batcave.jpg|Bruce and Alfred in the Batcave. Bruce and Miranda.jpg|Bruce with Miranda Tate. Miranda_Bruce.jpg|Bruce and Miranda spend the night together. Batman-and-Catwoman-the-dark-knight-rises-image.jpg 574588 492467907460491 86698583 n.jpg 319046 492467950793820 1360551942 n.jpg 28534743.jpg 26908907.jpg 8tFz2.jpg 88511379.jpg 36289931.jpg 97464535.jpg 91926670.jpg 72901758.jpg 23728904.jpg 85063885.jpg 17810739.jpg Bane and Batman TDKR.jpg 85491336.jpg TDKR3010.png 20491207.jpg 12296938.jpg 10434395.jpg 72811174.jpg 84975731.jpg 89037470.jpg 83148225.jpg 69755737.jpg 53652584.jpg 84854948.jpg 81703056.jpg 49478622.jpg 67249446.jpg 26604275.jpg 38047308.jpg 99745650.jpg 93937961.jpg 43776893.jpg Bane_BrucepitprisonTDKR.jpg|Bane imprisons Bruce within The Pit. JG98r.jpg|Bruce rises from the pit. Batman TDKR.jpg|Batman takes down Bane's Mercenaries. Cat12.png 4kzhtu.png 148127_492468540793761_109564464_n.jpg 401237_492469010793714_372292541_n.jpg Bane and Batman 01.jpg DKR Batman09.jpg Batman close up TDKR.jpeg Batman close up TDKR II.jpeg Batman_close_up_TDKR_III.jpeg TDKR_batman-bane.jpg|Batman vs. Bane. Bane-Batman_in_a_headlock.jpeg TDKR_Batman-Bane_II.jpeg Dark-Knight-Rises-NYC_Filming.jpeg TDKR017.jpg TDKR014.jpg TDKR013.jpg Jl7wt.jpg X43yx.jpg TDKR_1380.png TDKR-batbane2.jpg DlceD.jpg 21739_492468257460456_963954240_n.jpg TDKR_1680.png Batman Catwoman-TDKR.jpg 534634 492468727460409 390153315 n.jpg 486210_492468810793734_2050692031_n.jpg Dkrises7112012.jpeg 399350_492468687460413_2051045893_n.jpg Batmanstatue_TDKR.jpg AQrw8.jpg TDKR BruceSelina.jpg Promotional Photos Batman Entertainment Weekly.jpg|Batman on the cover of Entertainment Weekly. TDKR_Batmanpromo.png TDKRpromoart.jpg TDKR Batman.jpg File:The Dark Knight Rises Batman.jpg File:Batman TDKRpromoart1.jpg Batman Entertainment Weekly2.jpg|Batman & Catwoman featured on the cover of Entertainment Weekly. TDKR Bat-vs-Bane.jpg|Promotional image of Batman vs. Bane. Batman on Batpod.jpg|Promotional image of Batman on the Batpod. TheDarkKnightRises Poster-1.jpg|Batman's film poster. Darkknightrises-2.jpg|Promotional Image. Darkknightrises-textless2.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman Empire-1.png.jpeg|Batman on the cover of Empire. darkknightrisesbannerlarge1.jpg darkknightrisesbannerlarge4.jpg Darkknightrisesbannerlarge6.jpg Darkknightrisesbannerlarge5.jpg TDKR_IMAX.jpg|Imax poster. See Also *Batman (Christian Bale) Category:Gallery